


whisper my name in your dreams

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: “Good morning,” Shifty mutters, then hesitates. It’s still dark out, and his body protests when he tries to sit up.“It’s just past midnight,” Floyd corrects. There’s something mischievous in his eyes, a look Shifty has grown familiar with by now. He doesn’t want to think about what his boyfriend could be up to so late at night, but whatever it is, he hopes it was worth pulling him from his rest for."You said my name in your sleep."





	whisper my name in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

“Baby… wake up. Come on now…”

Fading back into consciousness is a laborious process – slow, drawn out, with all the reluctance of a man being pulled from a pool of quicksand. Shifty doesn’t want to wake up, no matter how adamant Floyd seems to be that he does so, and his body fights against him every step on the long road to wakefulness.

“Hmm,” he mutters, blinking heavy eyes. “What – what’re you doing, Tab?”

Floyd is leaning over him, eyes shining in the dim moonlight. His features are soft; the smile on his face is gentle. He cups Shifty’s cheek, running his fingers through his hair, and presses a kiss to his nose.

Shifty chuckles, pushing himself slightly upright despite his body’s protests. “Good morning,” he mutters, then hesitates. It’s still dark out.

“It’s just past midnight,” Floyd corrects. There’s something mischievous in his eyes, a look Shifty has grown familiar with by now. He doesn’t want to think about what his boyfriend could be up to so late at night, but whatever it is, he hopes it was worth pulling him from his sleep for. 

Floyd doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get anything done, however. He leans forward, resting his chin in his hand, and smirks at Shifty. “Were you having a nice dream?”

“I suppose so.” Shifty doesn’t remember what he was dreaming about, to be honest, but he’s filled with that fuzzy residual warmth that a nice dream always leaves behind. Whatever it was, he can’t imagine it was anything unpleasant. If the way his brain feels content at the sight of his boyfriend’s face is any indication, he’d even say it was about Floyd.

“I could tell.” Floyd is still smiling at he reaches a hand out to trace along Shifty’s jaw. “You said my name in your sleep.”

Shifty blinks. “Did I?”

“You did.” Floyd looks positively delighted. Any embarrassment Shifty could have felt melts away at the plain glee on his face. It’s part smugness, part pure delight, and the way it lights up Floyd’s features makes him look years younger.

Shifty feels a bit exposed, as if his sleeping self has betrayed his unconscious thoughts, but he cannot bring himself to regret it. Anything that could bring such happiness to his love’s face has to be a good thing, even if it leaves him feeling a bit foolish in the process.

“I must have been dreaming about you,” he mutters, feeling himself blush. “I can’t quite remember what it was about now, but you were there – I’m sure of that. Your face… and your eyes… and your hands.” He closes his eyes against the feeling of Floyd’s fingers running through his hair, and smiles. “It was a wonderful dream.”

Floyd’s grin shines like a beacon in the darkness. “I could listen to you dream about me all day,” he mutters, leaning close enough to press his lips to the side of Shifty’s jaw. “But I think the real thing’s better.”

Now Shifty is really blushing. “It wasn’t that kind of dream.”

“Are you sure?”

He meets Floyd’s eyes gamely. “If it was, I’m sure I’d remember. And we’d both be able to tell… because I wouldn’t know how to keep my hands off you.”

The words are brazen, and they have the desired effect. Floyd’s eyes spark with life, and his arms reach out to pull Shifty close to his chest.

Shifty relishes a few kisses before humming and leaning away from his boyfriend’s lips. “Not now. I’m sleepy… and you need to get to bed too.”

“I’m barely tired,” Floyd tries to protest, but he’s already adjusting his grip to make his boyfriend more comfortable. Shifty sighs in his arms, curling into Floyd’s bare chest, and he feels hands begin to caress his shoulder blades. Floyd’s arms are strong; his grip is warm and secure. Shifty has no reason to expect anything other than pleasant dreams as long as he’s curled up in this embrace.

“Tomorrow morning,” Floyd whispers into his hair, “I want to hear all about your dreams.”

Shifty hums, pressing a drowsy kiss to his boyfriend’s collar bone. “That can be arranged,” he mutters, and allows his eyes to slip shut.


End file.
